Take What's Mine
by Kollene Macintosh
Summary: Alecia Giovanni was raised to be one of the fiercest warriors in the galaxy. She had to be. Living under Thanos typically meant learning to fight and kill. But for Alecia, her training was even more intense, when compared to her siblings' — only because Alecia is the biological daughter of the Mad Titan. {Part 1 of "Take What's Mine".} {Sorry for the crappy summary!}


_You don't know what it's like_  
 _To walk a mile in my shoes_  
 _You don't know what it's like_  
 _To rule kingdoms that bow to you_  
 _These streets are paved with blood_  
 _And gold 'cause these are dark hours_

-Take What's Mine; **from Future Royalty**

* * *

"Alecia, why don't you come out, dear?"

It was a strange question, but it was one the young girl would have to obey. Her mother, Jerrica, was eerily calm about the request, too; despite everything that was going on. Alecia couldn't quite understand what was happening, but she knew better than to really _question_ anything. Well, part of her _wanted_ to question what was happening, considering how petrified she was feeling. It all happened so fast, and Alecia couldn't find it in her to really comprehend it all. But as she peered around the tree she was hiding behind, the young girl saw her mother standing completely still; looking as stiff as a board.

Jerrica refused to meet her daughter's gaze, the older woman's back kept firmly in Alecia's view.

"Sweetie, I mean it," Jerrica called, her voice not even trembling _once_. Alecia could practically _see_ the fear radiating off of her mother, that was how potent it was. But then again, the young girl's empathy could just be going haywire. There were lots of emotions going around, but Alecia chose to focus solely on her mother's.

Slowly stepping out from behind the tree, Alecia slowly made her way over to where her mother was standing. Jerrica's body language hadn't changed one bit. She was still as stiff as a board, not moving a single muscle as her daughter approached. The one thing Alecia did notice was her mother's eyes flickering down to look at her; that seemed to be the only part of her that actually moved. But that wasn't even the most baffling thing. Standing just a few feet in front of Jerrica was a man. He was tall, purple, _menacing_. His body was covered in armor, and his gaze flickered between mother and daughter with the most intensity Alecia had ever seen.

"Tell me, Jerrica," the man said, his tone sounding so nonchalant, "did you really think I wouldn't find out about this?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't."

He simply chuckled in response.*

Alecia looked up at her mother before looking back at the purple man. The young girl felt very unsettled around him. He seemed too at ease, especially considering everything that was happening. Families were being slaughtered, people running around terrified. It was a madhouse, and Alecia had been hopeful that she and her mother would get out unscathed.

When _his_ gaze flickered back to Alecia's, the young girl felt her heart stop in her chest. She tried to stand as close to her mother as possible, but there was something keeping her from going any further.

"Tell me, child," he said, his tone becoming softer, "do you know what you are?"

Alecia swallowed thickly. She peered over at her mother again before glancing at the purple man. She shook her head, slowly and deliberately.

"I see," he hummed. "Well, child, I'll give you one guess."

Furrowing her brows in slight confusion, the young girl felt her heart hammer in her chest and her blood rush to her ears. Alecia couldn't really understand what was happening. All she wanted to do was get away with Jerrica. Her home was being raided by a bunch of horrifying looking monsters.* Why did the purple man have to interrupt everything?

"I don't know," Alecia whispered, her hands fiddling with each other. She had to do something to keep herself distracted.

A hint of a smirk came across the purple man's face. He took a few large strides over to where Alecia stood and knelt down in front of her. That was when the young girl _really_ got to see how tall he was. He towered over Jerrica and Alecia like nobody's business. "Do you see any similarities between you and I?" he asked, his tone remaining soft.

Similarities? How could there be any similarities? He was big and purple, she was small and pale. Alecia was in no way physically similar to the purple man. She got a lot of her mother's looks; that's what people said.

"N-No," she murmured.

Nodding, the purple man stood at his full height. His full attention went over to Jerrica for a split moment. "You'll have to receive some kind of penalty, Jerrica," he responded.

"What you're doing isn't bad enough?" Jerrica hissed.

"What I'm _doing_ is for the betterment of the universe," he exclaimed, his voice raising just a little. "Balance is at a tipping point. Your people are giving a great sacrifice."

"Mass murder is _not_ a sacrifice."

Nodding, the purple man let out a defeated sigh. "I can't expect everyone to understand," he sighed. "But. . .I trust my _daughter_ to."

 **...**

Alecia's first memory of her father was the day he invaded her planet. He claimed to have done so in the name of peace and balance. By invading and slaughtering half of the people inhabiting Alecia's home, then the tipping point would be restored just a _little_ bit. It was something he believed wholeheartedly, and Alecia had to grow up learning those exact teachings. If half the population in the entire universe were to just _disappear_ , then balance would be restored.

In the beginning, she couldn't quite get a good grip on his teachings. It didn't make a whole lot of sense. Why was it necessary to _kill_ in order to restore balance? What about replenishing the diminishing resources? Wouldn't that be easier? According to Alecia's father, that was in no way doable. Resources were finite, he'd claim. Societies would blow through them like nobody's business. It would be easier to obliterate half the universe than to give more resources.

Of course, as time went on, Alecia came to believe in her father's teachings, as well. She started to truly listen and see things from his point of view. It just took a little longer for her. People were blowing through their resources, taking more than could be provided. No one could be trusted to take care of themselves, that's why balance was so off. Alecia believed that her father would be able to save everyone from their own failings. Those who believed in his word made up a great empire, doing whatever he deemed necessary and fulfilling the tasks he wanted done. But the one thing he wanted the _most_ were six powerful objects that were nearly impossible to find. The Infinity Stones. Every single one of his henchmen, every single one of his _children_ , knew of his obsession with the Stones. It was his most notable trait, aside from his manipulative and genocidal tendencies. Alecia knew better than anyone how deep her father's need for the Infinity Stones went. The day her father stopped talking about those damned things would be the day hell froze over.

And wouldn't that be a great day?

In the countless years it took to search for the Infinity Stones, Alecia's father only managed to find _one_ — the Mind Stone. Almost immediately after it was found and brought back, Alecia's father had some of his best technicians and mechanics put the Stone in a computer-like module and stuff it inside a scepter. That was, supposedly, the best way to keep it safe.

But every year after that showed just how impossible it was to find those damn Stones.

And all those years showed just how deeply Thanos' teachings affected Alecia.

 **...**

"Father, the Ambassador has agreed to the terms of your request." Alecia walked into her father's throne room, kneeling down on the steps, for just a moment, before walking up halfway. Thanos had sent his daughter to a nearby planet to negotiate the terms of his plans. The planet itself was suffering from overpopulation, and the Mad Titan himself believed he could negotiate an ultimatum. The Ambassador provides Thanos all the necessary materials needed for further space travels, and the planet would be given the chance to start over.

"Has he?" Thanos asked, looking at Alecia curiously. "Did he cause you any problems?"

"No." Alecia gave a small smirk. "He was very easy to persuade. He promised what you requested by the end of the week."

With a satisfied hum, the Mad Titan stood from his throne, his hands flexing at his sides. For a number of years, he'd been traveling the galaxy, going to wealthy planets to ensure the rulers bent to his will. If he didn't go down there to make sure things went his way, he'd probably send his children or henchmen should he not feel up to it.

Taking off a beat up leather satchel, Alecia tossed it at Thanos' feet. When the bag hit the ground, it let out a clanging sound. "The Ambassador gave half of your payment up front," she continued, "but he claimed to have wanted the rest when your job is complete."

"And what did you say to that?" Thanos asked.

"I didn't have to say much," Alecia said, holding her head up a little higher. "He came to agree with me once I made the consequences clear."

"I'm proud of you, child." The Mad Titan picked up the satchel and opened it, looking at its contents with mild appreciation. "You've come far."

Alecia did everything in her power to resist the smirk that wanted to come out. It was very rare for Thanos to give outward appreciation for his children. On an average day, he was more than content to just acknowledge everything his kids did wrong — well, aside from Gamora. She was Thanos' favorite child. It was nearly impossible for the young Zahoberei to do anything wrong in their father's eyes. But any of his other children. . .that was a whole other matter.

"For your next mission," Thanos went on, "I will have you assist the Black Order in a possible retrieval mission."

"An Infinity Stone?"

"Possibly." Looking at Alecia carefully, the Mad Titan took in his youngest daughter's appearance. She held herself confidently, her eyes glittering with some unnamed emotion. Alecia's curled hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, strands of unruly hair framing her slender face. Her red lips were slightly parted, and her pale skin was dotted with freckles and scars. Thanos had to admit, he couldn't quite believe it when he found out Alecia was his _biological_ daughter. She displayed none of the physical characteristics a Titanian would have. The one thing she did seem to inherit were some of the Titanian abilities. That was one thing Thanos was grateful for.

"Which planet will we be visiting?" Alecia asked.

"Saros."

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I know it's kinda sloppy, but hopefully you guys can overlook that. Be sure to leave some constructive criticism if you can! I'd greatly appreciate it.**

 **The MCU does not belong to me. All I own are my OCs, my subplot, and the headphones I use to listen to music. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, don't hesitate to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **I know, right now, there are probably some things that don't make much sense, but I promise you, I'll get to explaining it! Just be patient with me, okay? I'm still getting a feel for this story. So any help from you guys would be amazing. Not to mention some patience, sometimes it'll take me a while to get the words out, mostly because I'm sorta struggling to find the right words. But I'll end it right there.**

 **If you've got any random facts on anything, whether it's new or old stuff, be sure to leave it in the review section. I'd love to know what you guys know.**

 **Thanks a bunch, guys!**

 **Kollene Macintosh**


End file.
